Bash find Mary crying
by Sarcasticbynature
Summary: Bash and Mary find comfort in the kitchens


Walking past the kitchen as he returned to his rooms in the south keep, Bash heard quiet sobbing. He paused outside the doors and debated going in. The sobs were muffled but heart wrenching. His heart was touched. He opened the door slowly and saw a woman on the floor, sobbing over the embers of a dying fire. Bash approached her from behind and stopped a few paces away. A woman, in a nightgown and robe was huddled on the floor, crying, and his heart went out to her.

"May I help you, my lady?" He asked with his eyes downcast.

The sobbing stopped after a sharp gasp. Moments passed but she did not turn. Bash waited patiently. Slowly, the pale faced turned toward him and the red, swollen eyes met his.

Bash gasped, "Mary?!". He dropped to his knees and grasped her hands. "What has happened? Are you injured?" he asked solicitously. Looking away and into the fire. He knew she wouldn't want him to keep looking at her face when she was this upset.

Mary searched for words to communicate the pain she was in. Francis was no longer a man that made her feel safe. And after the castle attack, she NEEDED someone to make her feel safe. It had been weeks, but she couldn't look at Francis and not be reminded of his inability to protect her. Feeling utterly alone, she had been wandering the castle trying to find one of her ladies to confide in, but she found no one and the loneliness had overtaken her and she had found the hearth in the kitchen a good place to cry alone. But now Bash was here. Why hadn't she gone to him for friendship? She knew why. It was because he loved her and she still had love for him. But Kenna was her friend and the last thing Mary wanted was more drama. She looked down at their hands and mumbled, "It's over with Francis. I can't be with him as his wife – and now he has been spending his nights with Lola in the nursery. I found them sleeping in bed with their baby." Mary's sobs resumed and Bash just squeezed her hands. "Why can't I accept this, I can't even stand to have him touch me. So why should I be so hurt that he has found someone?", she sobbed before diving into incoherency sobs.

"Mary," Bash started, "You are amazing and strong and a survivor, like me." He smiled. Mary didn't look up, so he continued. "Whatever your problems, I hope you know I will always be here for you. You may always talk to me and ask of me what you will. Please say that I may help ease your suffering in some way." Without thinking, he reached up and touched her face to wipe her tears away.  
Mary looked up startled, touched and surprised. She felt no inclination to shy away from his touch, or have any reason to doubt his sincerity. Meeting his eyes, that piercing blue/green, she opened her lips to say something and found no words. Holding her gaze, Bash stroked her tearstained cheek with his thumb. A spark of lightening passed between them. Mary looked away, Bash followed suit.

A long silence sat heavily between them. Mary spoke first, "Shouldn't you be in your rooms?", she asked, picking up the fire poker in a distracted manner and provoking the embers to ignite. Bash turned towards the fireplace and stretched out his hands to warm them, but said nothing.

"With Kenna?", Mary prompted.

Sighing Bash stood up, "There must be a drink to be had in this kitchen."

Smiling at his evasion, she watched him cross the room toward the liquor bottles and select one. He also grabbed the carafe of red wine and brought it to the table before finding two goblets as well.

He poured a glass from the carafe for Mary and pushed the glass toward her. Raising the bottle to her in toast, he took a swig. Seating himself before the fire again, he sighed. "I have learned that Kenna is not meant for me." He took another swallow. Mary sat quietly in surprised anticipation. She had known that there had been tension between them, but Bash had not confided to her recently. The flames finally igniting, Mary added another log on the fire and resumed her distracted stoking.

"I was fooling myself thinking we could make this ridiculous marriage work. Henry was mad. She was _his_ type, not mine." Bash continued with a shudder.

"She's not mad, Bash." Mary said quietly.

"No, I meant that he enjoyed shallow, ambitious women." He said with quiet animosity. After a moment, Bash looked up at Mary, "I don't mean to speak ill of your friend."

Mary picked up the glass he had poured for her from the table and sat down next to him. "I won't say she doesn't have those traits but that is not ALL she is."

Bash took another swallow and spoke to the newly lit flames, "She said yes to an offer from the King of Nevar to be his queen, assuming she can get our marriage annulled." Another swallow and Bash hung his head.

Mary's heart broke for him. She knew he had tried and truly found happiness with Kenna, but it had apparently, not been the same for Kenna. Mary had real respect, love and regard for Bash. She was unable to understand why a woman would want more than Bash?

"It's unfathomable," she began quietly, "When Kenna has you – why would she ever look elsewhere…" Mary's heart was racing. Bash had said those words to her right before she had kissed him, so long ago.

Bash found that he had been holding his breath since he realized what she was quoting. He looked at her profile. She was staring hard at the fire, but her breathing had quickened. Knowing how sensitive she was, he didn't reach out for her, as he wanted to. He put the bottle down and turned to face her. Gently, he reached out and took her hand. Closing her eyes at the familiar and safe contact, she squeezed his hand in return. Using his thumb to stroke the back of her hand, he raised his other to her face and urged her to face him. Reluctantly, Mary turned and met his eyes. That lightning returned and struck them both. Bash quickly pulled Mary to him in a kiss. Feeling only a flame of passion – instead of the heavy weight of fear she seemed to carry when she tried to be near Francis. Allowing herself to enjoy both the flame and the buried longing she felt for Bash, Mary dropped her wine and leaned into his kiss. Understanding and knowing he she needed safety, Bash held her tightly to him and kissed her deeply. Mary allowed herself to be pulled into his lap, such as it was on the cold stone hearth. Bash could read her intentions in her kiss and needed no words or instructions. They were both warm from the wine and alone in a remote spot with no one expecting them to return for the night.

Burying his fingers in her hair, he held her head while with the other vice-like arm holding her against his chest. They kissed passionately and qithout words until Mary signaled she wanted more. She shifted her weight and pushed him into a lying down position, with her laying on him. Bash yielded and let her take the lead with her kisses. She covered his face and neck with quick desperate kisses. He raised her face to meet his eyes and tried to convey that there was no rush and that he wanted the pace to go slowly, kissing her with long, lingering kisses to accentuate his message. Mary understood, she slowed her kisses down and straddled his leg as she slid off of him slightly.

Bash recognized her shift and knew what she wanted. He moved his leg to let her rest her body weight on it and wrapped his arms around her again.

The deep, meaningful kisses seemed to come so naturally to them. Kissing could be intensely personal, as much as sharing more intimate parts of the body. It's a privilege to kiss and convey meaning to a lover. But Bash and Mary had never really done more than kiss. Both had wanted more…

Feeling bold, Mary pulled his shirt from his waistband and slid her hands across his skin. Bash trembled at her touch, feeling like he was slipping into a dream world. A feeling of his longing finally being quenched overtook him. Mary helped him pull his shirt all the way off. As she tossed it aside, she sat back to look at him. She had seen Bash without his shirt before, but this was different. She was straddling his leg and watching his bare chest rise and fall in the firelight. She shook her robe off her shoulders and Bash pushed it off of her arms. She was still watching his chest; watching his skin move across his muscles.

Bash sat back and let her look at him. She was captivating. He knew she wasn't aware of biting her lip as she looked at him. He cupped her face and tried to pull her to him, but she resisted. She trailed her fingers around on his chest, thumbing his nipples. She bent herself forward to lick him.

Bash groaned at her touch. He buried his hands in her hair and kissed the top of her head when he could reach it.

"Bash," she said feeling brave.

"Yes, beautiful Highness?," Bash responded, interested in what she wanted to ask him.

Not having actually formed the words for what she wanted… she hesitated. She wanted to let Bash take charge and love her, at the same time she wanted to pleasure him until he cried out for her. Excited at this idea, she began to unlace his pants. Bash was surprised, but did not interrupt her. He had dreamed of this many times. She had unlaced his pants and began trying to pull them down from his hips. He lifted himself enough off the ground for her to slide them down. Fully exposing himself to her.

Mary paused as she looked at his erect manhood, she had never see it before. She watched as it rested against his lower abdomen and moved with Bash's quick short breaths. She leaned over him and kissed his chest, and then kissed lower, and then lower still. She kissed his naval and felt his hardness against her chin. Bash was breathing more rapidly and his hand in her hair was gently massaging her scalp, encouraging her to continue.

Carefully extending her tongue – she licked the tip of his penis. Bash groaned and fell back against the ground and just lay there, waiting eagerly.

Mary could feel herself get wetter with every groan she dragged from him.

She slid herself down his leg a little, enjoying the friction. Carefully holding his erection, she licked him again and then applied some pressure to his shaft. When he groaned again, she took his whole head in her mouth and gave it a big, sucking, wet kiss. Bash growled again and Mary took more of him into her mouth, her excitement building too.

Bash tossed his head from side to side and moaned her name, begging her to keep going. Mary slid her wet mouth up and down his shaft until he was gripping her hair and moaning, "Oh, Mary….oh, please…".

"Please, what?", Mary asked, pressing the head of his cock against her lips so he could still feel her lips move against his hard heat.

Unable to speak, he just panted and lifted his head to look at her. Their eyes met and she held his gaze for two seconds before taking him back into her mouth. Bash cried out, louder than he intended and dropped his head back to the stone floor and he would feel that tomorrow. He could only wish he could feel her lips the next day too.

Mary slid her hand up his shaft to meet her lips and then to slide back down. She groaned as he lifted the leg she was straddling and she felt the pressure between her legs. Her breath caught every time he did this. Rocking her hips against his pressure, Mary groaned into his shaft and Bash suddenly grabbed her hair, "Mary," he moaned, "I'm …I'm going to cum…" Bash finished, panting. He tried hard to restrain himself.

"I want it," Mary panted… "I want you." Bash let his eyes roll back as he pushed himself up into her mouth and she swallowed his seed. His hips bucked with each release and she happily let him ride out his orgasm.

Bash came back to earth when Mary released him and rested her head on his hip, panting herself.

Bash was lost in his desire. He desperately needed to have Mary, to make her cry his name and give herself to him, Bash, the bastard that has always loved her. He sat up and put his hands under her arms and pulled her up against him. She still straddled his thigh, but much farther up his sexy thigh now.

"I need to feel you," he breathed into her ear, "let me take this off of you." Bash pulled her nightgown up to her hips and waited for her to signal that she wanted him to pull it off. Mary, full of passion and lust, grabbed ahold of his hands holding her nightgown and helped him pull it up over her head. Naked in front of Bash, sitting on his naked thigh, she was completely vulnerable to him….for him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her skin against his. She nuzzled his neck and placed wet kisses along his jaw and against his ear. Bash placed his hands on her hips and moved her to sit on his abdomen. He reached up to hold her breasts, gently cupping the soft flesh. Mary let her head drop back and Bash applied some pressure and then suddenly lifted her hips again, this time he placed her on his upper chest. She looked down at him, slightly startled. She had expected him to rush to sex. But, of course, Bash was taking his time. He held her gaze, as he wiggled underneath her. She felt his tongue and reached to grasp his sides, behind her. He groaned into her wet pussy and felt her body shudder. Bash lapped up her juices and teased her clit to keep her shuddering. Mary's damp felt amazing against his stubble. He used his hands that were wrapped around her thighs to pull her harder against his face. Mary moaning and grinding against him got him hard again. He licked her until she began building her climax. He was agonizingly slow. Sucking her clit gently and letting her really feel his tongue.

Suddenly Mary cried out, "ohhhhhh, Bash!," she gasped, "I need to feel you inside me." She moaned. It took all of her willpower to pull herself away from his tongue and move herself to his waist. Happy to see that he was ready for her, she positioned him at her entrance. She needed to stare into his gorgeous eyes as she let him enter her.

He stared into her eyes, awaiting her heat. Those loving brown eyes, filled with lust for him. Bash held her gaze and helped her lower herself onto him. It was beyond difficult to not close his eyes in pleasure, but to continue to hold her gaze. He tried to convey all of his love for her, to silently bare his soul and give himself to her.

She felt all of it. His compassion, understanding, loyalty and love washed over her. She trembled at the bottom of his shaft, tearing in her eyes, almost drowning in emotion. She had not expected this connection. Her body was on fire with need and love. It was overpowering and she slumped against his chest and could feel tears run down her cheeks.

Bash held still and put his arms around her. He, too, was overwhelmed by the intensity and _completeness_ of what he was feeling. Feeling her body convulse with sobs, he slowly lifted her face to his and kissed her deeply. Bash held her forehead against his own and said, with his eyes closed, "I feel it too. Mary, you are safe with me." He kissed and finished, "I am right here, loving you however you will let me." He kissed her eyebrow and felt her body sob twice more before a small voice said, "Bash, I love you." She kept her eyes closed and shook her head as she confessed, "and I have for a long time"'.

Bash's desperation overtook him. He suddenly felt as though he had a right to share this with Mary, a legitimate love and consent. He seized her face and brought it to his to kiss. He rolled her over and was laying on top of her, still inside her. Slowly, with eyes full of love, he withdrew and slid back into her. She closed her eyes in pleasure and rested her hands on his biceps. The tight muscles moved under her fingertips as he repeated his thrust and kissed her nipple. He fucked her slowly, so he could lick and suck her nipples. He wanted to enjoy every inch and every minute with her. She moved against him and moaned, wanting more. Bash moved faster, taking his attention off her nipples and focused it on her pussy. He ground his groin against hers, making the skin touch her sensitive clit. He thrust into her again, this time rubbing his pubic region up against her swollen clit and her soft mound of curls. Mary's gasp motivated Bash to do it again. The third time, Mary met him with a thrust of her own. He could feel her interior walls rub against his cock and Bash moaned. He dropped his head into her neck as he held himself over her, thrusting toward a climax. "I have loved you for so long, Mary…" Bash sighed in her ear.

His words made Mary thrash beneath him and claw at his back. Her climax was coming and they both knew it. Mary grabbed at his shoulders, moving with every thrust. Bash was very close, but he wanted to prolong this encounter, if he could. Rolling onto his back he maneuvered Mary on top of him. She was panting and desperate.

Understanding that she was now in charge of their pleasure, Mary raised herself and then sat back down on Bash's slippery erection. Mary established a rhythm and was riding him towards their finish. She ground her clit against him when she sank all the way down his shaft. As she raised herself up, Bash slid his hand in between them. When Mary ground herself against him now, he used his fingers to press against her clit. Mary's eyes popped open and she stared down at Bash. He was watching her as he was clearly fighting his climax. Enjoying herself, Mary used Bash's hand to work herself into a climax, and she soon cried out in ecstasy. Her body convulsed around him as her orgasm overtook her.

Bash thought she looked amazing, sweaty and happy. Bash held her on him as he too let go. His hips bucked, eliciting another gasp of pleasure from her. He felt his seed spill into Mary in spasms. Each one feeling amazing, but making him weaker. Mary collapsed onto his chest and kissed his sweaty skin.

Bash held her until her slipped out of her. Then he pulled her up against him, kissing her tenderly and knowing this was the start of something.

Ldasdl;a


End file.
